In recent years, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus that displays different images depending on viewing angles has been applied as a 3D-LCD or dual-screen LCD. The 3D-LCD provides a parallax to display a stereographic image by enabling both eyes of an observer to recognize images viewed at different points of view and is also referred to as a three-dimensional liquid crystal display apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-11-95167). In the meantime, the dual-screen LCD displays images of two types having different contents at the same time for a plurality of observers at different observation positions and is also referred to as a dual view liquid crystal (for example, refer to “About Dual View Liquid Crystal and Triple View Liquid Crystal”, Tomoo TAKAYA, Sharp Technical Journal 96, pp 21-23, November 2007). A triple-screen LCD that displays images of three types having different contents at the same time for a plurality of observers at different observation positions is also referred to as a triple view liquid crystal.
In the above liquid crystal display apparatus, an image viewing angle is generally divided by a parallax barrier pattern having a stripe shape provided in a display area. Regarding a method of arranging the parallax barrier pattern, JP-A-2011-128547 (paragraphs [0062] to [0079]) discloses a method of completing an LCD panel, thinning a thickness of a color filter substrate and then forming a parallax barrier at an outer-side face of the panel.